El chico que bailaba ballet
by WrittenMeDown
Summary: Si todo el grupo de ballet está repartiendo panfletos, ¿por que hay un chico entre ellas? Marco intenta disimular, pero Jean intuye la verdad.


Marco observaba a las chicas desde el canto de la puerta.

-¡Recital de ballet!-gritaban estas.

Vestían los maillots y tutus, saltaban y giraban, todo ellos por las clases. El chico de las pecas llevaba los panfletos, con la camiseta del equipo de futbol americano. Intentando así ocultar la verdad, él era el protagonista.

No se encontraba en aquella prestigiosa universidad por una beca de futbol, como todos pensaban. Al contrario, su beca garantizaba que usase las puntas.

Llevaba estas atadas sobre el hombro. Las zapatillas rosa palo descansaban ahí, nadie pareció darse cuenta de que se ajustaban, perfectamente, a los pequeños pies de Marco.

O eso pensaba él…

-¡Eh!-Alguien le tocó el hombro.

Se giró de forma rápida, ahí estaba. Jean, el quarterback del equipo. Nunca habían cruzado más de dos palabras, pero algo se agitaba dentro de él.

-Bodt…Marco ¿no?- Le preguntó con aquel tono grave de voz. El chico de las pecas asintió de forma leve.- Dame un folleto. Ver a chicas en mallas nunca está de más.

Marco le tendió uno de aquellos papeles. Al dárselo, el quarterback le rozó los dedos de la mano. Pasó por su lado, pero no se fue sin más.

-Ni a algún que otro chico bailarín,-susurró.

El corazón de Marco saltaba en su pecho. Botaba incontroladamente. Sus mejillas ardían en rubor.

Sabía que las chicas no eran lo suyo desde hacía mucho tiempo… Pero nunca había sentido tanto en tan poco.

Sus ásperos dedos, aquellos labios carnosos que parecían invitarle a besarlo…

Incluso sentía el calor en las orejas. No se creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero se giró y las palabras salieron solas de su boca.

-¡También entrenan!-Le gritó.-¡De seis a nueve!

El chico del gorro rojo se giró y le dirigió una radiante sonrisa. Las alas de cobalto de aquellas mariposas amenazaron con desgarrarle el estómago.

-¡Allí estaré!

Cuando entró ya llevarían entrenando un buen rato. No vió los estiramientos, pero si las practicas.

Saltos, giros… La mayoría de las chicas no pasaban del metro sesenta y sus pieles eran de tonos blancuzcos. Así que el chico resaltaba.

Sus ojos no podían apartarse de la posición de sus manos, la postura de su espalda, la belleza de sus movimientos. Estaba gritando que le mirase.

Entonces comenzaron. La tímida música del lago de los cines dio pie a una colección de inimaginables movimientos.

Cada uno parecía realizarse para darle paso al siguiente. Como si no existiesen los enlaces, como si solo estuviese el suave equilibrio que los unía.

Todas y cada una de las chicas se arrodillaron, apoyándose en sus compañeras, simulando estar dormidas.

La música comenzó a subir.

Y saltó. Marco con toda su majestuosidad, parecía volar. Abríase de piernas en el aire y su espalda se doblaba en un Angulo imposible.

Entonces cayó. A tan mala fortuna, que de forma sonora, contra el suelo impactó. ¿Se habría roto el tobillo?

Jean se separó de forma fugaz del canto de la puerta en el que reposaba.

Las chicas se habían quedado paralizadas. Se acercó de forma rápida. El pie miraba hacia su lugar, tal vez, no estuviese fracturado.

-¿Jean?- Preguntó extrañado el pájaro caído. Como de costumbre el color rojo teñía sus moteadas mejillas.-Continuó sus palabras susurrando.-Me has visto caer…

El chico lo ignoró. La profesora de gran moño artificial parecía sofocada. Se acercó a ellos abanicándose con la mano.

-¡Magco!-Parecía francesa-¡Te dije que estigases más los pies! ¡Piegnas fuertes!

Una pequeña explosión surgió en el interior de Jean. Había sido fantástico.

-¡Cogge a la enfegmegía!-Le gritó.

El chico asintió muy avergonzado. Se levantó lentamente. Intentando no hacer fuerza con el pie. Cuando se le hizo inevitable, lo apoyó. El dolor fue atroz.

Cayó sobre si mismo, con un grito ahogado de dolor.

-¡Marco!-Aquel quarterback parecía angustiado.

Deslizó de forma suave el brazo del chico sobre sus hombros y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. El bailarín tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Gracias…-Susurró mientras cojeaba.

Volvió a tropezarse. Jean produjo un ruido molesto y pasó el otro brazo bajo sus rodillas. Lo levantó, como si de una princesa se tratase. Aún dotado del equilibrio de años de entrenamiento, se aferró a su cuello para no caer.

-Gracias- volvió a susurrar Marco cuando llegaron a la enfermería.

El chico lo depositó en una camilla y llamó a la auxiliar médica. Esta, tras mirar y toquetear el tobillo dañado dio su veredicto.

-Una semana, sin esfuerzos, -escudriñó la vestimenta del chico.-Eso significa sin bailar.

Los ruidos de protesta ya salían de la boca de Marco, cuando su acompañante le silenció.

-Yo me encargaré.

Lo contempló atónito durante unos segundos. ¿Acababa de decirle que iba a cuidar de él? Ignorando la reacción del chico, la enfermera asintió.

Sin esperar una palabra del chico de las pecas, lo tomó en brazos. Tanto el príncipe, como la princesa, tenían cubierto el rostro de sonrojadas mejillas.

-Te llevo a tu habitación,-le explicó, evitando su mirada.

Y así lo hizo. Tras seguir las minuciosas indicaciones de Marco, llegaron a su cuarto del internado. Puerta 88.

Les costó, pero acabaron entrando. Con suma delicadeza, jean depositaba al bailarín en su cama. Entonces, tropezó con la mochila del chico.

Precipitándose así sobre él y el colchón. Bajo las mejillas de Marco se encontraba una enorme cantidad de glóbulos rojos. Las de Jean adquirieron el mismo tono.

Cara a cara, frente a frente, ojos enfrentados y con los labios mirándose. Marco aún conservaba los brazos rodeándole el cuello.

Cerró los ojos, abrumado. Aquel quarterback no se resistió más. En una suave caricia rozó los labios del chico con los suyos.

Marco se abandonó a aquel beso y no dejó que nunca se apartase de él.


End file.
